This invention relates to a method .[.of.]. .Iadd.and apparatus for guidance such as .Iaddend.operating power plants, and particularly to that by which a pertinent guide for operation can be provided to cope with an abnormality of the plants.
A method to utilize Cause-Consequence Tree (hereinafter referred to as "CCT") has been proposed hitherto for providing a guide for operation at the time of a plant abnormality.
CCT is a process of putting the relation of cause and effect of a phenomenon taking place at a plant on the tree and is powerful to function when utilized for a guidance implementation of operation at the time of a plant abnormality. However, a huge quantity of CCT will have to be prepared to multiply the phenomenon with which the operation guide apparatus for a plant utilizing CCT is capable of coping, thus involving a difficulty for implementation and maintenance.
Then, a technique of knowledge engineering which is utilized for a medical consultation system will be taken up as the technique for implementation of a guidance system utilizing a small-scale data base effectively.